The World's Greatest Detective
by superjlafan88
Summary: The story of the early days of The Batman, my own version of Year One, which will mix stories of Batman's 70 year carrer. My first chapter is a remake of Batman's very first appearance in Detective Comics No. 27, also moments of Year One and All Star B&R.


_**THE WORLDS GREATEST DETECTIVE:**_

_One night some fifteen years ago, Thomas Wayne, his wife and his son, Bruce, were walking home from a movie. As the happy and cheerful family walked down a dark alley way of Gotham City a man jumped out of the shadows. The man was wearing dark clothing and a ball cap to hide his face as well. The man was pointing a pistol at the family as he looked at them with anger. _

"_Wha…what is this?" Thomas Wayne asked. _

"_A stickup, I'll take the necklace your wearing; lady!" The gunman stated. As he jumped towards Martha and began to pull on her neck. Thomas Wayne then ran towards the man, as he did so the gunman pointed his gun at Thomas and shot him. As Thomas fell to the ground Martha went to his side and held him in her arms._

"_Thomas! You've killed him. Help! Police…help!!" Martha screamed. _

_As fear came across the man's face of being caught he pointed his gun at Martha and shot her as well. The gunman then disappears into the shadows leaving Bruce Wayne alone with his lifeless parents._

_The boy's eyes were wide with terror and shock as the horrible scene is spread before him._

"_Father…Mother!" Bruce says as his eyes fill with tears. "…Dead! They're d…dead."_

_Days later a curious strange scene takes place as the young Bruce Wayne sits on his knees by his bed, as if he were praying._

"_And I swear by the spirits of my parents to avenge their deaths by spending the rest of my life warring on all criminals." Bruce states._

_As the years pass, Bruce Wayne prepares himself for his career. He becomes a master scientist as he spends many hours of the day studying everything he will need to know to become the world's greatest detective._

_Bruce also spends many hours of the day in the gym, as well as mastering every known fighting skill known to man. He trains his body to physical perfection until he is able to perform amazing athletic feats._

_One dark night in the library of Wayne Manor Bruce Wayne sits in his chair reading about the psychology of the criminal mind._

"_Dad's estate left me wealthy. I am ready… but first I must have a disguise. Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot. So my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must be a creature of the night. Black, terrible.. a..a.." As if in answer a huge bat flies in the open window._

"_A bat! That's it! It's an omen… I shall become a bat!" Bruce says to himself. _

_And thus is born this weird figure of the dark…this avenger of evil: The Batman._

_**THE CASE OF THE CHEMICAL SYNDICATE**_

_It is a dark night in Gotham City where Sergeant James Gordon is sitting in his office at police headquarters, reading over police files about the mysterious 'Batman'. As Gordon continues to read over the files he is interrupted when Detective Arnold Flass barges into Gordon's office. _

"_Hey Jimmy, what ya workin' on?" Flass asks as he sits down in the seat across from Gordon's table without asking. Flass then confidently puts his feet on top of Gordon's table._

_Gordon looks at Flass and then back to his files. He clearly does not like Flass as he does his best to ignore him. "Just reading up on the files of this 'Batman' the city is all worked up about."_

"_Ha, the urban legend? Why are you wasting your time with false rumors?" Flass says as he pulls an apple out of his pocket and then a knife out of his other pocket and begins to cut it._

"_False rumors huh? Well it just so happens that there have been FIFTEEN false rumors in the last month. The sightings keep growing in number every week." Gordon says as he closes the file and looks at Flass._

"_Just a bunch of crazies who are trying to scare the criminals into not coming out at night." Flass says._

"_What makes you so sure that he isn't real?" Gordon asks._

"_Have you ever seen him? I haven't ever seen him. In fact every place that he has ever hit has been in the worst parts of town. There has not been one credible witness to date." Flass states to Gordon._

"_Maybe the reason why a cop has never seen this guy is because there are no regular patrols in the area. It's like the cop's have given up on those areas, they've given up on the people." Gordon says._

"_Given up on a bunch of crack attics and prostitutes? Those are the type of people in those areas Jimmy. I say if you want to live in those parts of town then you know what you are getting yourself into." Flass says._

"_Those people feel like we have given up on them, they are scared and don't have anyone to protect them. That's why they want to believe in this guy so much. Maybe that is why we need him so much." Gordon says as Flass roles his eyes._

_Suddenly a beautiful Latino female officer knocks on Gordon's door before entering. It is Renee Montoya._

"_Sir, there has been a murder at the Lambert residence. The commissioner wants you two to go and check it out." Renee says._

"_You mean Roger Lambert, the chemical king?" Gordon asks._

"_That's the one. Apparently he was stabbed to death, his son's fingerprints are all over the knife." Renee says._

"_Well talk about excitement, Montoya I want you to meet us down there, come on Flass." Gordon says as he grabs his jacket and leaves. Flass takes his time and then slowly gets out of the chair before following Gordon. _

_A little later at the home of Roger Lambert Gordon and Flass arrive. As they enter into the main living room Gordon is approached by officer Crispus Allen._

"_Everything under control Allen?" Gordon asks._

"_Yes sir, we've got young Lambert in the back room." Allen says as they begin to walk towards the back room. _

_As they enter into the room they see Lambert, a man in his early twenties sitting in the chair trying to hold back tears._

"_Hello Lambert, want to tell me what happened?" Gordon says as he pulls up a chair across from Lambert._

"_I didn't do it Sergeant, believe me I didn't do it!" Lambert exclaims._

"_Settle down son, why don't you tell me what happened." Gordon says trying to calm the young man down._

"…_Well tonight I came home early, and as I was passing the library I heard a groan…I rushed in and…there was my father…lying in the floor with a knife sticking up from his back. As I rushed in I got this feeling…that something was jumping out of the window. I also noticed that my dad's safe was opened. I pulled the knife out of my dad's body and turned him towards me just in time to hear him says something." Lambert said._

"_What did he say?" Gordon asked._

"_He said…'contract'. And then…he died, that's how I got my finger prints on the knife, that's the truth." Lambert says with sadness and fear in his eyes._

_*As Gordon begins to speak again suddenly a female voice is heard.*_

"_What did he mean by contract?" A beautiful blonde headed woman asked. _

_Gordon looks at the woman and suddenly rage feels his eyes._

"_Vikki Vale?" Gordon asks. "How did she get in here?" Gordon says aloud asking the fellow officers._

"_You know this gal?" Bullock asks Gordon._

"_She's with the Gotham Tribune." Gordon says._

"_So she's a reporter?" Bullock asks. _

"_Photo Journalist actually. Relax Gordon, I'm not going to take any photo's of the crime scene, no I'm more interested in getting a photo of someone else who I suspect will be working on this case." Vikki says as she begins to walk slowly towards Lambert. _

_Gordon lifts up his glasses and begins to slowly rub his eyes with irritation. _

"_Who are you talking about." Montoya asks._

"_The Batman of course." Vikki says as she then walks to the window and begins to gaze outside._

"_Don't tell me you're some obsessed fanatic of his?" Allen asks clearly showing his dislike for the Batman._

"_Heavens no, I can't stand the bat, ever since he came on the scene all he has done is caused my editor to breathe down my neck about getting the first photo of him. I will do whatever it takes to get the first photo of him, and then I want to see the lunatic locked up behind bars." Vikki says as she turns her head back from the window and looks at the officers. _

"_My question is what is she still doing here?" Gordon asks rhetorically. "Montoya make sure that Ms. Vale is escorted off the premises, and be sure that no one else is allowed in the building." Gordon says as Montoya takes Vikki by the arm._

"_Yes sir." Montoya says as she begins to walk with Vikki out of the door._

"_I'll be seeing you around Jimmy." Vikki says as she walks with Montoya._

_Gordon then looks back at Lambert. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Lambert, where was I?" Gordon asks as he pauses in thought. "Did your dad have any enemies or people who had an interest in his business activities?" Gordon asked. As he asked the question the Lambert house phone began to ring._

"_Not that I know of…except his three former business partners…let's see they were Steven Crane, Alfred Stryker and Rupert Thorne." Lambert says before he is interrupted by Allen who is holding the telephone._

"_Sergeant there's a man named Steve Crane on the phone who wants to speak to old Lambert. When I told him that Lambert was murdered he got very excited and wanted to speak to you. _

_Gordon took the phone from Crane and walked a few feet away from Lambert and begins to ask. "This is Sergeant Gordon, what's the trouble?"_

"_Yesterday Mr. Lambert called and told me he received an anonymous threat on his life. Today I received the same, that's why I called up. I'm afraid I'll be next, what do I do?" Crane asked hysterically._

"_Wait and do not let anybody in. We'll be over as soon as we can." Gordon says as he hangs up the phone. "Flass, Montoya and Allen we need to get over to the Crane residence ASAP." Gordon says as they all leave the room. _

_Meanwhile outside the window of the Lamberts a dark and shadowy figure can be seen looking in. It is the figure of The Batman. _

_Inside the library of Steven Crane, Mr. Crane has a feeling of impending danger as he sits in his chair when suddenly a dark and shadowy figure pops into the room through the window. The figure is pointing a pistol at Crane. There is a sickening shot as Crane slumps in his chair dead. The murderer rushes to Cranes safe and opens it as he grabs a paper out of it and runs to the window. As he climbs out the window and onto the fire escape he heads to the roof. The murderer is helped to his feet by his friend who is also on the roof. As the two then turn around they are startled to see the dark bat like figure standing over them. _

"_What the…" The murderer exclaims as he is hit with a right fist knocking him unconscious. _

_As his second adversary runs towards him to attack the Batman grabs him by the arm and twists the man's arm forcing him to do a flip in the air before he also falls unconscious. _

_The Batman then swiftly picks up the paper that the murderer stole from Cranes safe. As Batman begins to look at it he hears footsteps making their way up the fire escape. As Gordon reaches the roof he is surprised to find two men knocked unconscious. Gordon also see's the back of Batman's cape as he jumps off of the building. Gordon runs to the edge where Batman jumped and looks down into the alleyway only to see nothing. Flass, Bullock, Montoya and Allen run towards Gordon, all with their guns drawn._

"_Lieutenant, what is it? What happened to these guys?" Montoya asks._

_Gordon continues to look down into the empty alleyway. _

_Meanwhile as the Batman sits in his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala he reads the paper that he snatched from the killers. A grim look comes to his face. He speeds his car forward to an unknown destination._

_*Later that night Vikki Vale is in her apartment, she is dressed only in her pink bra and thong as she is speaking on her ear piece phone to her friend Cat Grant. _

"_I'm just sick of this city. I need a transfer, maybe to Metropolis." Vikki says as she walks around with a martini in her hand. " So we've got ourselves a Man of Steel in Metropolis…and why exactly is it we call him a man of steel? That does bring certain thoughts to mind. Man of Steel? I mean come on. Enquiring girls want to know. So Metropolis gets a Man of Steel, and what do we get in dear old Gotham City? A flying Rodent. Who Doesn't even fly, a Batman." Vikki says as she picks a green olive out of her martini and slowly eats it. _

"_I mean how lame is that? This loser dresses up like Dracula and throws a few other losers through windows and we're supposed to swoon? I don't think so masked man hunter. Sometimes I despair. Sometimes life seems to hold no meaning. They get a Man of Steel. We get a flying rat. What's a poor girl to do?" Vikki asks as she goes and sits down on her couch._

" _But at least we've got Bruce Wayne, here in Gotham Bruce Wayne. Rich as Howard Hughes…and looks? Excuse me. Do not get me started. The man is as hot as the sun. A woman's skin melts at the thought of him." Suddenly Vikki gets another call. _

"_Hold on Cat I'm getting another call. I'll call you back later." Vikki says as she then answers the other line. "It's after three Stan, what do you want?" Vikki says as she listens to her editors words. "Another one of the partners has been killed? All right I'm heading out now." Vikki says as she runs to her closet and throws some clothes on before leaving the apartment. _

_Across town at Gotham City Police Headquarters Commissioner Loeb is sitting at his desk as Lieutenant Gordon and his partner Flass sit in the seats across from him. _

"_So you're telling me that you actually saw the Batman?" Loeb asks Gordon._

"_Well…well sir I saw his…cape." Gordon says as he pulls up his glasses._

"_You saw his cape?" Loeb asks almost in disbelief. "Well why didn't you arrest him?" Loeb asks._

"_I couldn't sir." Gordon says in a low voice._

"_And why not?" Loeb asks._

"_Because he was jumping off of the building." Gordon says in a lower voice knowing exactly how this sounds._

"…_Right, and what about you Flass…did you see the Batman?" Loeb asks._

"_No sir, if you ask me Jimmy here needs to get his prescription checked." Flass says making fun of Gordon._

"_I'm telling you, I saw him! This is a real problem Sir, when the media finds out about…"Gordon says before being cut off._

"_Hold it right there Lieutenant, I don't want anyone finding out about what you saw. If the media were to think that this…urban myth was interfering with a police investigation then the city would be in a frenzy. Gotham PD already has a bad enough reputation without the public thinking that we are not capable of doing our jobs." Loeb says to Gordon. "Now, what's your next move in the investigation?" Loeb asks as he looks at Gordon._

_Gordon pulls up his glasses and with reluctance on his face he begins to answer. "Whoever is behind this is more than likely going after the other two partners. But we still can not find any motive for the robberies. Both of the previous victims have been killed and their safe's have been broken into…but all of the cash has been left behind. Neither of the family's of the victims have been able to find anything missing. It's as if the killings are being done for the fun of it." Gordon says._

"_So your saying there may be no connection at all to the victims?" Loeb asks._

"_I guess we'll find out if one of the other partners is killed." Gordon states._

"_Rupert Thorne is a very close friend of the mayors, don't let anything happen to him. Do you understand me Gordon?" Loeb asks threateningly._

"_We'll do our best sir." Gordon says as he and Flass leave the room._

_In the center of Gotham City at Thorne's pent house Rupert Thorne is seen in his office talking on his phone._

"_We are in the final stage of our plan." Thorne says to the anonymous man on the end of the other line._

"_And what of the police, do they suspect you of foul play?" The man asks._

"_Don't worry I have everything under control." Thorne replies._

"_And what of the reports I hear of the Batman's involvement?" The man asks._

"_The urban legend? Don't tell me you believe in big foot to. Trust me when I say there is no Batman. Don't you think that someone would have gotten a picture of him by now? It's just some story the cops made up to try and frighten men and women like you and me from making a hard earned dollar. I'll contact you once the final job is done." Thorne says as he hangs up the phone._

_As Stryker makes his way to Rupert Thorne's estate the door is answered by one of Thorne's body guards. _

"_I've got to see Thorne, it is an urgent matter!" Rogers' says as the man allows him to enter. _

_The two walk into Throne's office as Thorne confidently sits with his back turned to Rogers in his chair while smoking a thick cigar. _

"_Thorne, we've got to talk, Lambert and Crane have both been killed, and I just received a phone call threatening my life as well." Rogers' says with fear in his voice._

_Thorne keeps his chair turned away from Rogers' as he continues to smoke his cigar._

"_Don't you have anything to say Thorne? Whoever came after them is going to kill me, and then they will come after you to!" Rogers' exclaims. "Aren't you worried at all?!" Rogers' asks._

"_Worried? No I'm not worried my dear boy. After all you are the last link in the chain. You have actually done me a favor by coming to me. That saves my boys a trip from going after you themselves." Thorne says as he turns around and reveals his evil smile._

"_Thorne?! You're behind this? But why?" Rogers asks._

_Thorne says nothing as he motions for his men to grab Rogers. As Rogers' stands to his feet and begins to run away Thorne's men sit him down in the chair. One of Thorne's men then pulls out a pistol and points it at the back of Rogers' head._

"_So long Rogers' it's been nice knowing you." Thorne says as his man begins to pull on the trigger when suddenly from the shadows a sharp batarang is thrown at the gunman's hand and he drops the gun to the floor. Everyone then quickly looks around as the lights then go off and they are left in a dark room._

"_What was that? Somebody get those lights on!" Thorne orders before he hears the short scream of one of his men. "Jones, Jones what is wrong?!" Thorne asks his man to which there is no reply. _

_As Thorne's other man begins to look around the room he is then tackled to the ground and as the man is dropped to the floor Thorne can hear the slam to the ground. _

"_Rick, what was that?! What's going on!" Thorne exclaims as he then pulls out his pistol from inside his coat pocket. "Whoever you are, you have no idea who you are messing with!" Thorne says as he begins to look around the room._

_As Thorne continues to look around the room he sees shadows on the walls and begins to fire at them. He then continues to look around the office firing again at each shadow he sees._

"_SHOW YOURSELF!!" Thorne orders. With no reply Thorne then begins to back up. As he continues to back up the dark shadowy figure of the Batman is behind him. As Thorne backs up slowly he bumps into Batman who quickly disarms Thorne and punches him in the face. As Thorne falls to the ground The Batman walks towards Rogers and checks on him._

"_You…you are real." Rogers says in a low scared voice._

_The Batman says nothing to Rogers as Batman hands him the paper that he had picked up from the murderers from earlier. "Give these to the police." The Batman says in a low dark voice._

"_What is it?" Rogers asks._

"_Evidence that will prove Thorne was behind the murders of Lambert and Crane. I learned that you, Lambert, Crane and Thorne, were once partners in the apex chemical corporation. Thorne, who wished who wished to be sole owner but not wanting to pay the amount needed, made secret contracts with you, to pay a certain sum of money each year until he owned the business. He figured by killing you, and stealing the contracts, he wouldn't ha e to pay his money." The Batman explained._

"_And being that the contracts were a strict secret between the four of us, our heirs or the outside world would not know a thing about them." Rogers said. _

_As the two spoke Thorne picked up his gun and rose to his feet._

"_Sure I did it, but you want have me put behind bars for it. I'll…" Thorne said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Batman. But Batman quickly kicked it away and grabbed Throne by the shirt and pushed him towards the open window. As Batman ran towards Thorne he put his arms around the mans collar and forced half of his body out the window where they were ten stories up._

"_Don't!! Don't kill me please!!" Thorne exclaimed. The Batman then looked at Thorne ferociously as his intimidating eyes met Thorne's. The fear could be seen in Thorne's eyes as the Batman continued to look at him, putting the fear of God in him. The Batman then threw Thorne to the floor who laid there not saying a word._

_Rogers looked down at Thorne. "How may I ever repay…" Rogers began to ask as he looked around and saw that The Batman was gone. Suddenly the door was kicked in and the Gotham City Police entered the room led by Gordon._

_Gordon saw Thorne and the two other men laying on the ground and looked at Rogers as he lowered his gun._

"_Would you care to explain what happened here Mr. Rogers?" Gordon asked._

"_It was The Batman. He saved my life, and told me to give you this." Rogers said as he handed Gordon the paper that Batman had given him and told him to hold onto. _

_Gordon then looked at Flass. "How do you explain this one Flass?" Gordon asked._

_Flass looked at Gordon and could not think of anything to say as he put his gun away._

_Just outside the building Vikki Vale pulled up in her car and steps out of the vehicle carrying her camera. She then begins to walk towards pent house when she suddenly looks up and see's the Batman on the roof of the building. She quickly pulls out her camera and aims it in the direction of the Batman. She then snaps the picture of the Batman as he stands in a iconic stance on the building. The picture only shows what looks like the Batman's shadow. As Vikki moves the camera out of her face and looks where Batman was standing she is surprised to see that he has disappeared. _

_Later that night at Police Headquarters Lieutenant Gordon, Commissioner Loeb and Harvey Dent are all inside Loeb's office. As Loeb sits at his desk Gordon sits in the chair in front of it and Dent is leaning against the wall flipping his special coin._

"_So you're telling me that Rupert Thorne, Gotham's city councilman was behind the murders of his old partners?" Loeb asks. _

"_Apparently so Commissioner, with the evidence that we required from the Batman…" Gordon says before he is cut off by Loeb._

"_Gordon, I told you this office does not support the theory that there is a 'Batman'." Loeb says._

"_Well that no longer matters commissioner because a few hours from now the Gotham Tribune is going to publish the story that it was the Batman who solved these murders…not Gotham PD, and not only that but they have a photo to prove it." Harvey says confidently as he continues to flip his coin._

"_A photo?" Loeb says in surprise._

"_That's right, there is no more hiding it, the Batman is out there, and he just delivered my office the evidence needed to put one of Gotham's most popular political figures behind bars for double homicide." Dent says with a smile._

_Loeb looks at Dent and then at Gordon, the anger can be seen in his face. _

"_Fine, this city want's a Batman, I'll give them a Batman…behind bars. Gordon starting tonight the Batman is your number one priority. You'll be given your own special unit to hunt down and capture the Batman. I will not have vigilantism in my town." Loeb says._

_Gordon looks at Loeb, you can clearly see the dread in his eyes._

"_I guess there's no one else you could put on this case?" Gordon asks._

"_You were the first cop to believe in him Gordon, well I think it's only fair that you get the job. I want his mask off and him behind bars." Loeb says to Gordon's disliking. "Now gentlemen I know that you must both be eager to get home to your families. You both have busy days ahead of you." Loeb says as Dent and Gordon leave his office. _

_Loeb then picks up his phone and dials a number._

"_It's me. Thorne has been discovered, the company belongs to Rogers now." Loeb says as he speaks to the same man Thorne had been talking to earlier._

_On the other end of the phone is Oswald Cobblepot better known to the underworld as The Penguin. _

"_That is most unfortunate, good day to you commissioner." The Penguin hangs up the phone picks up his umbrella and walks towards the table to reveal that The Ventriloquist/Scarface and Black Mask, two of Gotham's most dangerous mob bosses, are both sitting at a table together._

"_Gentlemen I regret to inform you that Mr. Thorne has failed in his mission. Therefore the bidding for the deed to the Apex Chemical Corporation is no longer possible. Your weapons shall be returned to you as you exit the building. Good day to you gentlemen." Penguin says as he puts on his hat and grabs his umbrella as he makes his way out of the room. _

_Meanwhile on the rooftops of Gotham, The World's Greatest Detective stood over the rooftop looking down at his city as he watched with protecting eyes for any evil that he may find._


End file.
